The New Kid
by KirbyKrazy21
Summary: Whose this new kid? Kirby's gonna find out!


Okay so I got bored at school doing nothing so I decided to do a Kirby fanfiction. Mild language used.

This is my first one so don't criticize me on how bad it is.

Characters: KirbyKrazy21 (me), Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, Lalala, and the monster Vacuum Vinnie (Lowes guy in disguise).

_Before the Story:_

Me: Damn am I bored. *sigh* Let's see…

Kirby: PIYO PIYO!

Me: Aha! Thanks Kirby. A fanfiction yes, yes indeed.

Kirby: Piyo?

Me: Subject? Let's seeeeee…how about….Dedede?

Kirby: Piyo, Piyo!

Me: How we first met? Alright Kirby! Let's get started!

Chapter 1: Working the Job

It was a peaceful day as always and well you know what Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff were doing: same old, same old business. As for me, well I'm stuck in my mushroom like house making a fanfiction. Boring huh? Well like always Tiff and Tuff's parents were doing their normal chores around the castle. So as usual Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff decided to play some tag when Tiff spotted a random house in the middle of the fields.

"That's weird. That house wasn't there before." Tiff said.

"Let's check it out." Tuff replied.

"Piyo." Said….well who do you think?

As they headed down the hill, a small crash came from inside the house.

"What the?" Said Tuff.

"Maybe someone broke a window." Said Lololo.

"I don't think that was a window." Said Lalala.

As they got closer to the house, Tuff tripped on a rock and fell, causing him to get a bruise. Yet another crash came from inside.

"God damnit! Dropped another plate!" a somewhat low and rough voice yelled out.

So they got in for a closer look. Inside were two broken plates and a teen that was almost as tall as Dedede himself. He was wearing cargo jeans, a Boston Red Sox cap backwards, and a shirt that said "Haters gonna hate".

"Have to do the damn chores around here. Why isn't that Lowes guy here yet?" he said in a snit.

"Huh?" Tiff pondered.

"Who's that?" wondered Tuff.

"Piyo?" Kirby exclaimed.

"It's a…..a…." Lololo said with a stammer.

"A human." Lalala said finish up what her flying blue friend started.

At that moment, a mosquito bit into Tuff's already bruised arm. He swatted it sharply and another crash came from inside.

"SON OF A BITCH! WHAT'S MAKING THAT NOISE!" The teen shouted. He turned around and saw our heroes peeking through the window.

"Who the hell are you?! What are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"Ah!" they cried.

"What are you doing on my lawn?!"

"We didn't mean it. Honest."

"Y-yeah."

"Piyo."

He rushed to a cabinet and grabbed his old WA2000. He then pointed it at our heroes.

"I don't know what the hell you kids want, but get away from my property!" he said.

Immediately, they threw up their hands like they were on a roller coaster.

"W-w-w-wait! Don't shoot! We're just kids." Tuff stammered.

"We just got curious!" Tiff said as she shivered.

"Yeah? Well thanks to you, I have three broken plates and cuts!"

"We can help clean it up. Honest. Just don't shoot!"

The man put down his gun, turned around and thought for a minute. His eyes wandered around the room as he paced the imported Asian rug, lost in his deep, deep thoughts. _They can be_ _of help_, he thought. _Then again_…He took a glass from one of his cabinets and pour lemonade into it. He then took a sip and said, "You sure you can help?"

"Very sure!'

"Piyo!"

"….Alright, you can help. But I want this place clean by the time-"

Before he could finish, the doorbell sounded. The man walked to the door and looked through the peephole. It was the Lowes guy.

"Shit…" said the moody teen.

"What?" asked Tiff.

"He's here."

"The Lowes guy…" Said Tuff.

So the teen opened the door and said "Yes?"

"Hi! You ordered a new vacuum, correct? asked the Lowes guy.

"Yes…yes I did."

"Alright sign here, here, initials here, and last name here."

So he signed the paper.

"And I'll get your..heh heh…your vacuum out."

Soon enough, the teen whispered to Tuff.

"Get my shotgun will ya?"

"Why?"

"This man…he looks suspicious…get it now!"

So he did. The teen took the shotgun and readied it. The Lowes guy turned around and said, "Whoops. Wrong box!"

"Maybe it's in that one" said the teen with a fixed gaze on the big, yellow box.

"Uh, nnno. No. It's not in that one either."

"That's what I thought…"

The teen then pulled the shotgun up and fired a round at the Lowes man in the chest. He grunted and fell back, and sparks flew from the shot.

"I knew it! He's a fake!" the teen cried out.

"If that's not him, who is it?" asked a confused Tiff.

"That," he replied, "is Vacuum Vinnie."

"Vacuum who?"

Before the teenager could answer, the man transformed into a gigantic cyborg. It was doused in red and silver with a bit of blue in its eyes. A long, metallic tube came out of its mouth.

"What's that?" questioned Lalala.

"Damn! It's going to suck us up! Everyone, grab something strong and HANG ON!" cried the teen.

Sure enough, the monster began to suck up everything in sight like a tornado in Kansas. The gang was holding onto the teen's cherry oak. The monster stopped sucking everything up and puked up a bomb made of trash.

"It's gonna throw a bomb at us!" cried Tuff.

"Not exactly. Kirby, suck it up!" commanded Tiff.

So Kirby did. He held his breath and shuffled his feet for a few seconds before sucking up the bomb. He swallowed it. The bomb then gave him a cute little cap, and then he spewed up a bomb. Kirby got the Bomb Ability!

"That's Bomb Kirby!" cheered Tuff.

"But will it be enough to destroy the monster?" asked the teen.

Kirby tried blowing the brute up at the legs, but the bombs were deflected. They exploded seconds later, throwing loose dirt and grass in different directions.

"It got deflected!" cried Lololo.

The teen once again paused for a second and cried, "Kirby, aim for the mouth!" And Kirby did just that. One by one, the bombs flew into the cyborg's gaping maw. Booms were heard from inside the brute's stomach. Beams of light came from the monster's tummy, and then it exploded.

"You did it, Kirby!" cheered Tiff.

"Yeah!" cried Tuff.

The teen went up to Kirby and said, "Amazing work, Kirby. Truly amazing." and gave him a salute.

"We still don't know who you are." said Lololo.

"Me? Call me Cody. I need not your names. I already know."

And this is how a wonderful friendship began.

**END**

_After the Story:_

Me: Not bad for the first story.

Kirby: Piyo.

Tuff: But why Vacuum Vinnie?

Tiff: Why did you choose that name?

Me:….Just cuz.


End file.
